Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection
by Taka-chan
Summary: It's not acually poetry, but songs... hmm... Anyway, it's orginal songs by me inspired by CCS... They're in character and I hope that someone enjoys them. Kero's song is up!
1. Tracklist and important notes!

~*Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection*~  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Track Listing and other important notes  
  
----------------------------------  
  
~*Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection*~  
  
TRACKS:  
  
1. Sakura Kinomoto: Genki  
2. Tomoyo Daidouji: Sakura Blossoms  
3. Syaoran Li: Silently  
4. Meiling Li: Nothing I Can Do  
5. Eriol Hirragizawa: An Angel From Above  
6. Kero-chan: Leave It To Kero  
7. Touya Kinomoto: [haven't begun yet...]  
8. Yukito Tsukishiro: My Other Self  
----------------------------------  
  
Notes:  
  
I own the Cardcaptor Sakura Songbook and it has image songs for most  
of the first season CCS characters... Well, late last night [2:00 AM LATE!]  
I felt like writing some songs. Earlier that day I had begin to write one about  
Meiling getting over Syaoran, so I decided to write some songs for everyone!  
  
Everytime I add a song, I update these little notes so be sure to check them.  
  
Kero's song is up and Yukito's is halfway done.  
  
Also, when you review, be sure to tell me who I else should write songs for!  
  
I've seen a lot of CCS, so most characters won't be a problem.  
  
The characters belong to CLAMP and not me... However, every bit of the songs  
were written by me. They're originals, so no stealing without asking first!  
  
Please review! It would be nice for me to know if I can write songs  
successfully. ^_^  
  
Also, this was partly inspired by Dokumi's song called Jealousy-Meiling's Song,  
[Not that she knows.. but she inspired me! hehe]  
  
  
  



	2. Sakura Kinomoto: Genki!

~*Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection*~  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Track One: SAKURA KINOMOTO-Genki!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is an upbeat happy song. ^.^ It's about Sakura getting pumped  
up about revealing her feelings to Syaoran!  
  
*Genki means full of energy or something like that... ^^;  
  
*I think it's a good song, concidering that I wrote it at 2:00 AM... o_O  
----------------------------------  
  
A gust of wind makes me laugh  
As I follow the ancient map  
I can't wait to find you  
And tell you what I always knew  
  
  
Li-kun, can't you see?  
Today I'm feeling genki!  
I think I'm ready to tell you  
The feelings that I always knew  
I've waited for this day  
In every single little way  
Syaoran-kun, can't you see?  
Today I'm feeling genki!  
  
As I approach your front door  
I want you to love me more and more  
I can't wait to see you  
And reveal to you what I always knew  
  
Li-kun, can't you see?  
Today I'm feeling genki!  
I think I'm ready to tell you  
The feelings that I always knew  
I've waited for this day  
In every single little way  
Syaoran-kun, can't you see?  
Today I'm feeling genki!  
  
I can't wait any longer  
For my confession to occur  
Syaoran-kun, you've waited long enough  
To see what the future has brought  
  
Li-kun, can't you see?  
Today I'm feeling genki!  
I think I'm ready to tell you  
The feelings that I always knew  
I've waited for this day  
In every single little way  
Syaoran-kun, can't you see?  
Today I'm feeling genki!  
  
Li-kun, can't you see?  
Today I'm feeling genki!  
I think I'm ready to tell you  
The feelings that I always knew  
I've waited for this day  
In every single little way  
Syaoran-kun, can't you see?  
Today I'm feeling genki!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
^.^ Please review! 


	3. Tomoyo Daidouji: Sakura Blossoms

~*Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection*~  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Track Two: TOMOYO DAIDOUJI- Sakura Blossoms  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: This song is about Tomoyo remembering Sakura's days as a Cardcaptor.  
It's also about how even if she can't have Sakura-chan, Tomoyo is happy  
as long as Sakura is. This song has a medium beat.  
  
*Sakura is also a name of a flower.  
  
*I also wrote this one at about 2:00 AM... o_O  
On weekends, I always love to write songs before I go to bed.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The sakura blossoms remind me  
Of my special friend with a special key  
I just loved to videotape her  
Whenever she did her special twirl  
She never understands the things I say  
Even if I make them clear day by day  
  
The sakura blossoms are shining now  
Even if I'm not sure how  
I hope that my friend answers my call  
Even if she doesn't feel the same at all  
Right now I'm happiest  
If she's with who she loves best  
  
The sakura blossoms sway in the wind  
Even as I continue to sing  
They always seem to remind me  
Of the best friend there could ever be  
She doesn't understand my feelings for her  
As I decorate her dresses with magical pearls  
  
The sakura blossoms are shining now  
Even if I'm not sure how  
I hope that my friend answers my call  
Even if she doesn't feel the same at all  
Right now I'm happiest  
If she's with who she loves best  
  
The sakura blossoms stay with me  
As the best friend there could ever be  
Even if she doesn't feel the same  
I'll always be fond of the sakura name  
  
The sakura blossoms are shining now  
Even if I'm not sure how  
I hope that my friend answers my call  
Even if she doesn't feel the same at all  
Right now I'm happiest  
If she's with who she loves best  
  
The sakura blossoms are shining now  
Even if I'm not sure how  
I hope that my friend answers my call  
Even if she doesn't feel the same at all  
Right now I'm happiest  
If she's with who she loves best  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Please review! ^_^ 


	4. Syaoran Li: Silently

~*Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection*~  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Track Three: SYAORAN LI- Silently  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: It's a slow song about Syaoran wishing for the day when he can  
tell Sakura how he feels. I also wrote this one at an unreasonable   
hour... -_-;  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Before I look away towards the distance  
I begin to give you a knowing glance  
I'm silently wishing for your love  
As I stare up above  
I'm too in touch with my feelings  
As I silently wish for you to feel the same things  
  
I silently wish I could stay  
I wish for this akward feeling to go away  
Why do you have to make me feel like this?  
A sudden moment of silent bliss  
I silently wish I could tell you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Before I begin to blush  
My heart begins to suddenly rush  
I'm silently wishing for your happiness  
I'm wishing that our love with survive this test  
I'm silently standing there  
Trying to tell you that I care  
  
I silently wish I could stay  
I wish for this akward feeling to go away  
Why do you have to make me feel like this?  
A sudden moment of silent bliss  
I silently wish I could tell you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
As I gaze off into the sky  
I can't help but wonder why  
I can't be your dream guy  
  
I silently wish I could stay  
I wish for this akward feeling to go away  
Why do you have to make me feel like this?  
A sudden moment of silent bliss  
I silently wish I could tell you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
I silently wish I could stay  
I wish for this akward feeling to go away  
Why do you have to make me feel like this?  
A sudden moment of silent bliss  
I silently wish I could tell you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE review! ^^;  



	5. Meiling Li: Nothing I Can Do

~*Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection*~  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Track Four: MEILING LI- Nothing I Can Do  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: It's a slow song about Meiling giving Syaoran to Sakura... I wrote  
this at a reasonable hour, so it's not as great as the others... -_-;  
I don't like this one too much.   
----------------------------------  
  
I'm standing here all alone at night  
I've cried so hard, I know it's not right  
I feel like the world's about to end  
Our feelings will never ever blend  
Do you even care  
That I've followed you everywhere  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing I can do  
  
Why did you have to do this me  
Even if your love for her was easy to see  
You knew that I needed you  
My dreams never came true  
I left my heart in your hands  
I've traveled far across the lands  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing I can do  
  
I'm sitting here  
Trying to make things clear  
I'm watching you from the distance  
Still in your majestic trance  
I'll give up everything I have  
Just to make you glad  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing else I can do  
  
Why did you have to do this me  
Even if your love for her was easy to see  
You knew that I needed you  
My dreams never came true  
I left my heart in your hands  
I've traveled far across the lands  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing I can do  
  
I have no choice but to give you to her  
I've cried so hard, everything's a blur  
She'll have everything  
That I wish I had  
  
Why did you have to do this me  
Even if your love for her was easy to see  
You knew that I needed you  
My dreams never came true  
I left my heart in your hands  
I've traveled far across the lands  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing I can do  
  
Why did you have to do this me  
Even if your love for her was easy to see  
You knew that I needed you  
My dreams never came true  
I left my heart in your hands  
I've traveled far across the lands  
If that's not enough for you  
There's nothing I can do  
  
-------------------------------------  
Review and request who I should write about next! ^_~ 


	6. Eriol Hiiragizawa: An Angel From Above

~*Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection*~  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Track Five: ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA- An Angel From Above  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, um... "Angel From Above" is a werid thing for Eriol to say... O_o I know  
that... that's just how the song came out... It's about how Eriol feels about  
Tomoyo... E+T forever! [hehe] (Yes, I know that Eriol's with Kaho, but I don't  
like her too much...) (no offence to those who like her) It's a bit OOC, but  
it's okay.   
  
*The "moving on" part is about Tomoyo's love for Sakura.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Your face shows sorrow  
As you hope for it to be better tomorrow  
I want to rescue you  
I want to help you  
But I'm not sure what to do  
  
Daidouji-san, may I call you Tomoyo-san?  
Tomoyo-san, would you allow me to hold your hand?  
I haven't had much experience in love  
But I know that your an angel from above  
  
While I walk down the street  
We incidently meet  
I look into your eyes  
And look for those words so many times  
How can I tell you that your the one I dream of?  
That your my angel from above  
  
Daidouji-san, may I call you Tomoyo-san?  
Tomoyo-san, would you allow me to hold your hand?  
I haven't had much experience in love  
But I know that your an angel from above  
  
Tomoyo-san, may I say these words  
I'll make them the sweetest you've ever heard  
Tomoyo-san, may I beg you to move on  
Please tell me that I'm the one  
  
Daidouji-san, may I call you Tomoyo-san?  
Tomoyo-san, would you allow me to hold your hand?  
I haven't had much experience in love  
But I know that your an angel from above  
  
Daidouji-san, may I call you Tomoyo-san?  
Tomoyo-san, would you allow me to hold your hand?  
I haven't had much experience in love  
But I know that your an angel from above  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for all the comments so far! Please review some more! 


	7. Kero: Leave It to Kero

~*Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Image Song Collection*~  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Track Six: KERO-Leave it to Kero  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is a fast song about Kero's love for sweets!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Spoken:  
  
Leave it to Kero  
Your fears will be zero  
With my love of sweets  
I'll eat many different treats  
I'm too cute  
And I've got an attitude to boot  
Leave it to Kero  
The world's number one hero!  
  
Don't try to make  
Me forget about cake  
Don't make me stop  
Eating this lolipop  
However, I can sing  
About eating this dumpling!  
  
Leave it to Kero  
Your fears will be zero  
With my love of sweets  
I'll eat many different treats  
I'm too cute  
And I've got an attitude to boot  
Leave it to Kero  
The world's number one hero!  
  
Please allow me some  
Pink bubble gum  
I will morn  
Over the burnt popcorn  
By the way, Suppi  
The Takoyaki is all for me!  
  
Leave it to Kero  
Your fears will be zero  
With my love of sweets  
I'll eat many different treats  
I'm too cute  
And I've got an attitude to boot  
Leave it to Kero  
The world's number one hero!  
  
Leave it to Kero  
Your fears will be zero  
With my love of sweets  
I'll eat many different treats  
I'm too cute  
And I've got an attitude to boot  
Leave it to Kero  
The world's number one hero!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
